Shadowing Victoria
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: A young princess from the future must undergo tests to determine her eligibility to reign. Her Royal Highness, Princess Victoria of Kent is the princess/queen whose life she must shadow. How will she handle various crisis points of Victoria's life? What will she learn to help her with dealing with her uncle, the King, who is ill?


Alternate Reality – set in the future where there are holodecks. A young princess must be tested to show the kind of monarch she will be in the future. She shadows Her Royal Highness, Princess Victoria of Kent.

**XXXXX**

"Princess Lehraine, please report to the Council Chamber."

I held my head high, not letting my nervousness show. Each royal is faced with a different challenge, and there is no hint beforehand to prepare. How we handle our challenge is public knowledge; which is sometimes used against us politically or socially.

I stood quietly. The Council appraised me before the Director spoke.

"Princess, we have selected three figures from history for you to "shadow". By shadow we mean you will enter a holodeck simulation of their life and for a period of time, you will become that figure from history. You relive a crisis from their life, and resolve the crisis to the best of your ability." He offered me a pouch and bade me to select one stone.

I held the stone in my hand while my heart sank. I had chosen Her Royal Highness, Princess Victoria of Kent.

"You have twenty-four hours to research your subject. Present yourself at Holodeck 1 at ten standard tomorrow morning to begin your challenge." The Director motioned for my dismissal.

**XXXXX**

"Princess Lehraine," the communications center paged me. "Your scenario has been uploaded and it ready to begin. Your situation begins shortly after the eighteenth birthday of Her Royal Highness, Princess Victoria of Kent."

**XXXXX**

"I will not copy Sir John's letter of reply to my uncle." I calmly replied; handing Sir John's dictated letter back to the Duchess of Kent.

"You ungrateful girl," she cried. "Everything Sir John and I decide for you is in your best interest. You will copy this letter and post it to your uncle immediately."

"Sir John assaulting me is not in my best interest." I calmly replied. "I will not allow Sir John or you to dictate the feelings I have for my uncle and my king. I will not insult my uncle. I will not offend my king."

**XXXXX**

The scene faded and shifted to four days hence.

**XXXXX**

"Lord Melbourne, please deliver a message to my uncle. I appreciate his generous offer to establish living quarters of my own. I thank him for the offer of a yearly allowance of £10,000; however… please explain that I am unable to accept either. I was assaulted by Sir John when he read the King's letter. He ordered me to refuse the allowance and insist the funds be paid to the Duchess. I refused to copy the letter which he drafted. I regret the Duchess of Kent's rude reply; it was not sent on my behalf, but as her way of asserting authority until I am no longer under her control."

"Sir John demanded to be my private secretary. He demanded I sign an agreement sharing regency with my mother until I am 25, so that he can control her, and thereby control the throne. He is determined I will agree to his demands before my uncle dies…but he is very, very mistaken. The only position I plan for him is in a coach headed as far away from me as possible, as soon as possible."

I paused and handed him three letters. "You cannot tell the Duchess or Sir John I asked you to deliver missives. If they learn of this, they will never allow me to meet you alone again. That is the reason for Lady Flora's presence in the Duchess's household… to be a spy and ensure Baroness Lehzen and I do not make plans which would thwart Sir John's regency plans."

"How can I ease your transition to the throne? Perhaps I can suggest ladies-in-waiting who could act as a buffer between you and Sir John's plans?

"Thank you for your offer to help me find ladies-in-waiting. However, I believe a sovereign should be apolitical when it comes to ladies-in-waiting. I have no intention of going through changes of ladies-in-waiting every few years as the winds of politics change. I want ladies-in-waiting between the ages of eighteen and twenty-eight. I want young ladies who do not need a chaperone every time they walk out and ladies young enough to remember what it was like to begin their lives."

"No ladies with grown children? They are at positions in life where they have freedom to spend great quantities of time at court. Many of them have daughters your age who could benefit from being presented at court. Great matches have been made through court connections."

"I am surrounded by the opinions of mature women: the Duchess of Kent, Queen Adelaide and Baroness Lehzen…and the men who control them. As I have no intention of marrying for a few years, the marital status of others does not concern me. If a young woman wants to be my lady-in-waiting because she seeks an advantageous marriage…then I don't want her. I have grown weary of people who seek to use me to their advantage."

"One of the letters is for you. It invites you and twelve potential candidates for lady-in-waiting to come to tea next Friday. It includes is a list of my expectations for each position. I will invite Lord Peale to present twelve potential candidates also. The Duchess of Kent and Baroness Lehzen will be present at the selection tea, along with Baron Stockmar."

"Baron Stockmar?" Lord Melbourne tried not to raise his eyebrow in surprise, but I saw it anyway.

"I asked him to remain in England after my eighteenth birthday ball. I asked him to act as an emissary to the Queen to discuss ladies-in-waiting and their duties. He made a through report to me, which I used as the basis for my list of expectations. He is currently a house guest at Windsor Castle. I intend to keep the Duchess from excessive familiarity with Baron Stockmar. I will prevent her from enlisting his aid in the regency scheme."

"You will forgive me your Royal Highness, but I believe I know as much about this or more than the Queen or the Duchess of Kent. Quite frankly, we do not want Sir John Conroy gaining access to you through a wrong choice of who you trust."

"This is why I am choosing my ladies in waiting. You can assure King William and the public that I will not allow the Duchess of Kent or Sir John Conroy to establish my household. The Duchess cannot appear at court without a lady in waiting, so when I am queen, you and Lord Peale will each provide candidates for ladies-in-waiting to the Duchess of Kent. Lady Flora will not be welcome in my court. Additionally, I have asked Baron Stockmar to act as controller for the Princess Sofia and the Duchess of Kent when my uncle dies. After my uncle dies, Sir John Conroy and Lady Flora Hastings will be on their way to a new situation, and I will put paid to the end of them." I am amazingly calm.

"Very well; let's ring for the Duchess and explain the necessity for a tea next Friday to choose your ladies-in-waiting." Melbourne suggested.

"We will also explain the necessity for Sir John Conroy and Lady Flora Hastings to be absent during the selection process." I insist.

"Because WE must give the appearance of being apolitical?" Melbourne asked.

"Because WE ARE apolitical." I assured him.

**XXXXX**

"Ladies, thank you for coming today as candidates for lady-in-waiting positions. Not all of you will be selected. If you are not selected, it is not political; it is because you do not have the abilities that I desire. First of all, I am seeking ladies between the ages of eighteen and twenty-eight. If you do not meet those qualifications, thank you for coming, but you are excused."

No one left.

"I intend to emulate my beloved aunt, Queen Adelaide. I will not accept any woman as a lady-in-waiting who has a questionable past, or is eager to flaunt her charms to the multitude of gentlemen who are sure to visit the palace. Lord Melbourne, Lord Peale, do you certify that your candidates are ladies in every definition and general opinion of the term?"

They quickly verified to the best of their knowledge, each candidate was a lady.

"Very well then, the chairs behind me will be occupied by my ladies-in-waiting. Once the chairs are full, the interviews are concluded."

"Lord Melbourne, based upon my candidate description, please choose a Mistress of the Robes. Lord Peale, based upon my candidate description, please choose the Extra Mistress of the Robes. When the Mistress of the Robes is unable to fulfill her position duties, the Extra Mistress of the Robes will fulfill those duties. Both may be called upon to serve when there are state dinners and guests to be entertained."

Lord Melbourne introduced me to his candidate. I noticed her stylish clothing and the care with which she represented herself. After a few questions regarding languages she spoke, books she enjoyed, theatre she preferred, and her musical ability, I approved of her candidacy and indicated she should take a chair reserved for my ladies-in-waiting. Lord Peale introduced me to his candidate, and again, I observed her dress and manners and questioned her abilities. I approved of her candidacy and indicated she should take a chair reserved for ladies-in-waiting.

"Lord Peale, based on my candidate description, please choose the Mistress of the Privy Chamber. Lord Melbourne, please choose the Extra Mistress of the Privy Chamber. Again, when the Mistress of the Privy Chamber is unable to fulfill her duties, the Extra Mistress of the Privy Chamber will fulfill those duties. I require your candidate to be fluent in a foreign language, and it would be excellent if they can read and write in that language."

Manners, abilities, questions and approval of candidates led us to the next position.

"Lord Peale, based on my candidate description, please choose the Mistress of the Bedchamber. Lord Melbourne, please choose the Extra Mistress of the Bedchamber. Again, when the Mistress of the Bedchamber is unable to fulfill her duties, the Extra Mistress of the Bedchamber will fulfill those duties."

Once selections were made, we advanced to the next position.

"Lord Melbourne and Lord Peale, choose three candidates each for Women of the Bedchamber. They are not alternates. They will work closely together."

It took longer to question and approve the candidates, but I felt comfortable with the choices.

"Lord Melbourne and Lord Peale, please choose one candidate each for Resident Woman of the Bedchamber and Extra Resident Woman of the Bedchamber. I would prefer unmarried ladies over the age of eighteen so it will not be a hardship on their families when they stay overnight at the palace. Again, if Lord Melbourne's candidate is unable to fulfill her duties, Lord Peale's candidate will fulfill the duties."

Once the selections were made, and the ladies presented were approved by me, the chairs were full.

I gave one of my calling cards to each of my ladies-in-waiting, and took theirs in return. "Mistress of the Robes and Extra Mistress of the Robes, please exchange calling cards. If something happens and the Mistress of the Robes is unable to attend me, it is her duty to contact the Extra Mistress of the Robes so she can be in attendance. Do not contact me; I want to see a lady-in-waiting when I need one."

"Mistress of the Privy Chamber and Extra Mistress of the Privy Chamber, exchange calling cards also for the same reason. Mistress of the Bed Chamber and Extra Mistress of the Bedchamber, please exchange calling cards, and the same for you Resident Woman of the Bedchamber and Extra Resident Woman of the Bedchamber."

"I have five rules. Breaking any rule will lead to your dismissal. There is no rule that once you become a lady-in-waiting you are guaranteed that post for the rest of your life. Rule number one – You do not discuss me with family, friends, husbands, staff, politicians or press. Rule number two: you do not discuss politics with me nor any staff or family member at the palace. I believe a sovereign should be apolitical, which is why I have chosen ladies-in-waiting from both political parties. Rule number three: you will not gossip about one another. You are intelligent, educated, accomplished women; I believe you can find agreeable topics of conversation without resorting to gossip. Rule number four: if you act in a manner which is embarrassing, inappropriate or reflects badly on the court or the crown, you will be dismissed. You are expected to act like ladies. Rule number five: Failure to fulfill your duties will get you dismissed. If you feel you are unable to fulfill the duties or follow the rules, please relinquish your post now, so that we may replace you."

I waited, but none of the ladies gave up their position. "Lord Melbourne, Lord Peale, please ensure the list of my ladies-in-waiting is released to the public at the appropriate time. Next week, let us meet again under similar circumstances to address the subject of my Lords in Waiting."

"Gentlemen, Ladies, I would like to introduce the Ladies-in-Waiting for her Royal Highness, Princess Victoria of Kent." Lord Melbourne led a round of applause.

Mama cut the applause short. "Ladies, we will adjourn to the Red Salon for tea."

Once the tea was over, once our guests departed, I sighed with self actualization. I completed a task without interference from Sir John or Lady Flora. I would plan and finalize decisions. "I'm going for a walk in the gardens." I announced to Mama.

"Not alone," she trilled at me.

"No, not alone," I sighed, "never alone."

**XXXXX**

I was somber when I departed the sitting room after the Archbishop of Canterbury and Lord Conyngham conveyed their sad news. I don't know how Victoria felt, but I knew how I felt now would not compare to what I would feel when my uncle died and I became Queen in my real life. Tears welled in my eyes. I was determined to spend more time with Uncle Lecanto once I conquered this challenge.

**XXXXX**

Mama held her hand out to me at the base of the stairs. "I will hold your hand," she announced.

"No, Duchess of Kent…" I stood erect with dignity and kept my voice pleasantly modulated. "I am Victoria, Queen of England. The Kensington System died when Uncle William died. I follow no man's rules or laws. I live by my conscience and the rules of God. I will choose how I begin my life and my reign."

Mama looked like she planned to argue with me, but the look on Lady Flora's face convinced her to be silent. They both sank into deep curtsies. "Yes, your Majesty," they echoed one another.

I ignored both of them and turned to Lehzen, "Lehzen, my household will acquire this wing of Kensington Palace until Buckingham Palace is ready for occupancy. The east side of the second floor of this wing will be for my use only. You will move everyone, including the Duchess of Kent, Sir John Conroy and Lady Flora, out of the east side of the second floor. I require a private sitting room, an office, and two private chambers; in addition to sleeping rooms and sitting rooms for my ladies in waiting. My ladies-in-waiting will require a sitting room and private chambers on the second floor also. Ask Baron Stockmar to join me for breakfast in the conservatory and have him bring writing implements with him. If Lord Melbourne should arrive before I finish my breakfast, please put him in the morning room and ensure he has everything he needs."

"Hastings, I will meet with my chancellors and counselors in the Red Salon. Please have the room readied for their arrival. Select and decant two bottles of red wine and have them readied with glasses. I will want four guards, two at the doorway into the room, and two at the exit to the gardens."

"Duchess, I am going back to bed, and I intend to sleep. If you plan to keep me awake for the rest of the night by badgering me, you may find other sleeping quarters.

"Lehzen, I wish to be awakened at eight o'clock with hot water for a bath, a pot of strong tea and the morning paper. After I meet with Stockmar, Lord Melbourne and the privy council, I expect my new quarters to be ready for inspection."

**XXXXX**

"Good morning Baron Stockmar," I greeted him warmly.

"Your majesty," he bowed deeply and smiled.

After our footman served us breakfast, I requested he depart, and requested the guards at the door to let no one disturb us.

"I believe you had a reason for me to bring a writing slope with me?" Baron Stockmar's eyes twinkled at me.

"Indeed, I have…concerns. Can I trust you Baron Stockmar?"

"Always your majesty…"

"Victoria, when we are alone together, please call me Victoria."

"Then you must call me Stocky when we are alone; for when you call me Baron Stockmar, I feel I should sport a much smarter waistcoat."

"Stocky it is then. I need information, and I cannot trust anyone else to acquire it for me. I need you to find where Conroy banks my mother and Princess Sophia's funds. I need my own bank, devoid of input and access from him. Once you find where Conroy banks; I want you to move Mother and Princess Sophia funds to my bank where Conroy has no access to them."

"I should not close the accounts, because it may provide him warning. But I will prevent him from bankrupting the accounts and absconding with the funds."

"Acceptable; I need a layout for each of the castles, Windsor, Kensington and St. James. I need who lives in what rooms, how much staff they have, staff wages and who provides their annuity. I also need a layout of Buckingham to determine where to house family and staff. I am acquiring the east rooms on the second floor of this wing in Kensington. We will need to change that in the layout.

"Once I receive my annuity; I need a controller who cannot be controlled by either political party, who is answerable only to me, and one who has years of experience dealing with large estates and staff."

We continued to make notes during breakfast, pausing only to look at the door when someone knocked and to shake our heads no to the guards requesting entry.

"One last thing, Stocky," I folded my hands demurely in my lap to prevent my nervousness from showing. "Please write Ernst and Albert. I would like them to attend my coronation ball one year from now, but I have three requests. They need to finish their Grand Tour. I don't wish my coronation activities to interrupt their studies. I need them to learn to speak English fluently. Additionally, they will need to practice their ballroom dancing and social manners. We will have many social events and I do not wish them to be snubbed by any lords or ladies of the realm."

"I will write them; but I need you to do something, not for me, but for yourself. The Duchess of Kent will endeavor to insinuate herself into meetings with your prime minister, your privy council and your ladies and lords in waiting. You are Victoria, Queen of England. You no longer live at the whim of your mother or Sir John. Do not let them ignore your directives or bypass your instructions once…because once they feel they have entry into your reign, they will take advantage."

**XXXXX**

Lord Melbourne brought a satchel of work and mail for me. We discussed a few of the urgent items. "If you have any questions as you work through the items, set them aside and I will discuss them with you. You should allow me to assign you a private secretary."

"No, I don't want a private secretary who will also be at the whim of political winds. Since I have Tory and Whig ladies-in-waiting, perhaps I should have a Radical private secretary."

"I don't advise it. However, if you are unable to keep up with the work, you should select a private secretary in the future. I warn you, the country will not look favorably on you selecting a foreign private secretary." Lord Melbourne was not amused…and neither was I.

"Understood, no Baron Stockmar, no Baroness Lehzen. Now, let us smile and prepare to have tea with the Duchess of Kent." I rose and rang the bell for a tea tray.

The Duchess, Sir John, Lady Flora and Lehzen arrived a few paces ahead of two footmen carrying loaded tea trays. I waited until the footmen arranged items on the tea cart and a three-tier cake stand. They departed, closing the door behind them.

"Sir Conroy, Lady Hastings, Baroness Lehzen," I addressed them. "Please explain why you are present at a tea which I specifically requested for Lord Melbourne, the Duchess of Kent and myself?"

Perhaps the vehemence of my query quelled their tongues, or perhaps they feared giving me an answer which would anger me.

"I invited them, Victoria," Mama swept past me and sat down. "I always have tea with Sir John and Lady Flora. Lehzen is company for you."

"Duchess of Kent, you will never countermand an order of mine again. I am Queen. I give the orders in Kensington Palace. Conroy, Hastings, Lehzen - depart, now." I ordered. I opened the door and ushered them out of the room. I turned to the guards standing at the door. "NO ONE enters this hall while Lord Melbourne and the Duchess of Kent are in conference with me. NO ONE enters this room until I give the order. If you allow us to be interrupted, you will be sacked and out of the palace before the day ends. Do you understand the orders given to you by your sovereign?" They affirmed quickly as the backsides of Lehzen, Hastings and Conroy descended the stairs.

I closed the door and walked back to the center of the room, addressing my guests. "Thank you both for taking this time to meet with me. Lord Melbourne is here as my guest and will act as witness to this conversation. Duchess of Kent, you have a choice to make. I am in need of a chaperone at Buckingham Palace. I am not required, however, to have _you_ as my chaperone. I can request Dowager Queen Adelaide to be my chaperone. She is much beloved by the people of England. They highly approve of her."

"How you live the rest of your life depends upon your decision today. If you give up Conroy and Hastings, I am prepared to provide you with private apartments in my wing of Buckingham Palace. You will be an honored guest at every state dinner, important tea, etc. over which I preside. I will pay off your debts. I will provide you with two ladies-in-waiting and staff at my own expense. I will keep you clothed and housed in a style befitting the Mother of the Queen. You will keep your apartments even after I marry, and enjoy a warm relationship with my family for the rest of your life."

"If you refuse to give up Conroy and Hastings, you will be housed in apartments suitable for your needs at Kensington. You will not have the option of stealing seventeen rooms or more stable stalls at Conroy's suggestion. I will give you a total sum of £3000 a year to support your household; you will pay your bills and servants. I will require a monthly account of how you spend every pound I give you. If you are frivolous with your annuity, I will reduce your funds. I will not visit you. I will invite you to Buckingham Palace on holidays, but never for an overnight visit. You will never bring Conroy or Hastings to court with you. None of you will attend the coronation. We will be estranged; you will rarely see your daughter or any future grandchildren until they are of age to make their own choices. So, now you have a choice…Conroy and Hastings or me."

"It is Sir John and Lady Flora; they are not back stairs servants. Don't abandon your manners and issue ultimatums to me," Mama smiled with a great deal more power than I believed her to own. "You would not cause a scandal at court to spite me."

"Oh yes I will," I smiled back, "I gave Lord Melbourne a letter addressed to the Dowager Queen asking her to become my chaperone, companion, friend, advisor and mentor. I offered her the same arrangements which I offer you. If you and I do not come to an understanding with one another, Lord Melbourne is empowered to deliver the letter today. He will bring guards and coaches tomorrow to remove me from Kensington Palace and deliver me to Windsor Palace. I am prepared to take the apartments which King William offered me on my eighteenth birthday. We will move to Buckingham Palace after Dowager Queen Adelaide completes her mourning period. I calculate that will be a fortnight before my coronation.

"Ask yourself which of the situations I offered is in your best interest? The love and attention of a daughter who values you…or banishment from court? I know what you deserve…I'm wondering what you will choose?"

"I'm quite surprised, Victoria. I thought you would threaten to have Baroness Lehzen take my place."

"My people will not allow me to substitute a governess for a mother. But a beloved aunt who has been in the royal court for years would be an excellent chaperone for a new queen. Her modesty, piety and dignity will never embarrass me. If you don't believe I am serious, ask what I am willing to surrender in exchange for your dismissal of Conroy and Hastings."

"What are you willing to surrender in exchange for me dismissing my controller and lady-in-waiting who have become dear friends to me?" Mama practically spat out the words.

"In exchange for ridding my house and my future court of subterfuge, I am willing to dismiss my dearest governess who is my friend and surrogate mother. If you do not give up Conroy and Hastings, I will not give up Lehzen. I will give you up and choose Aunt Adelaide. I will send letters to Uncle Leopold, Carl and Feodora explaining I will not allow you to live with me since you cannot agree to live by my rules. Should you try to enlist their support, I warn you – none of them endured eighteen years of the Kensington System. None of them are aware of the depths of my resolve."

"What are you willing to do for Sir John and Lady Flora? They must be in a good situation if you plan to abandon them."

"I am not abandoning them. They speculated you would become regent…a regent with unlimited powers thanks to the short-sightedness of politicians. Conroy and Hastings gambled and lost. I will provide £5,000 and transportation via a royal coach to carry them far away from me. Additionally, they will not go to the press with any stories or rumors about me, nor will they engage in political efforts to have me dethroned. You may write letters of recommendation for them, but I will not."

"Sir John requests a peerage and a sum of £3000 per year. He will never settle for your offer…it's a miserly gesture for all that he has been to us over the years."

"To you perhaps, but he was never anything to me. £5,000 to pay off the devil incarnate is quite adequate. I will not give him a peerage so he can sit in the House of Lords. He influenced my childhood; he will not influence politics in my future." I paused. "You must tell me how I am to address you. Are you going to be the Duchess of Kent and estranged from me, or will you be the Mother of the Queen, beloved, respected and a good friend to your daughter?"

"I don't like your ultimatum." Mama stated.

"I don't like your confidantes. I will endure them no longer." I did not allow myself to wilt under her gaze.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lord Melbourne offered to pour tea. I saw capitulation in Mama's face at last.

"Could you pour a sherry for us, Lord Melbourne? I think we need fortification." I suggested.

Mama accepted the sherry and so did I. "Do you really have a letter for the Dowager Queen," she meekly asked Lord Melbourne.

He patted his breast pocket, and we could hear the crinkle of paper.

"Very well Victoria," Mama sighed. "I will agree to your terms."

I walked to her settee, sat beside her and held her hand. "I will do my very best to be a good queen, but I will also do my very best to be a good daughter to you. Until it is time to leave Kensington, we go our separate ways. We cannot reveal these arrangements to anyone. Come, let's pour some tea, eat some refreshments and watch with unanticipated giddiness as Lord Melbourne burns my letter to the Dowager Queen."

We finished our tea listening to Lord Melbourne explain how we must be in a period of mourning for the King, but pressing duties would not wait. "Should you receive any invitation which you do not care to attend, you may send them a note you are in mourning for your uncle. It will keep you from attending dinners and events which do not suit you at the present."

He also imparted the necessity of keeping our arrangement secret. If Sir John or Lady Flora pressed the issue, Mama could tell them the rules regarding the mourning period and nothing else. He reiterated there could be no outward change in our communications with one another. Sir John and Lady Flora had to believe we were still estranged from one another.

**XXXXX**

"Please deliver these," I handed Lehzen notes addressed to Baron Stockmar and Mama when I arose. "I intend to have a quiet evening tonight. Mama and Baron Stockmar can come to my private office for tea and stay through a late dinner for just the three of us. I have work to do, but there is no reason that they cannot be company for one another. It will give staff an opportunity for a quiet evening also. We have much to do before we move to Buckingham Palace within a fortnight."

"Begging your forgiveness your majesty, but is that wise? If you intend to do a great deal of work, wouldn't Lady Laura and I be better companions? We would be quiet and not interfere…" Lehzen tried to convince me.

I smiled at Lehzen. "I am hoping that the time spent in the Baron's company will distract the Duchess from people beneath her notice. I too need an evening away from work, and I'm counting on the Baron and Duchess to distract me. They may want to play cards or chess or read aloud, which will take my mind away from the pile of work needing to be done. Please have a game table moved to my office before tea. Please announce an evening off to the lords and ladies-in-waiting and most of the staff. Baron Stockmar will need a coach back to Windsor at the end of the evening, but the Duchess and I will not require assistance until bedtime."

**XXXXX**

"Mama, Baron Stockmar…you are both so punctual!" I kissed them both on the cheek. I turned to the guard, "Announce the footman with the tea tray. Otherwise, I want no other visitors or distractions for the remainder of the day. Station extra guards at the staircases and stop anyone who attempts contact with me." I closed the door and locked it.

"Baron Stockmar, is the situation we discussed occurring now?"

"I personally put Princess Sophia with two ladies-in-waiting and luggage for a month-long visit in the carriage. The Dowager Queen is anxious to spend some time with her sister-in-law."

I pulled out my Bible and drew Mama and the Baron close to the fire. "Swear that no matter what happens in this room this evening, you will not disclose my actions to anyone. You will tell, if asked, that we played cards, played chess or read books aloud. Swear, or get out."

Both Mama and Baron Stockmar instantly swore.

"Mama, will you take a seat close to the door and begin reading aloud from _Persuasion_?" She gave me a quizzical look but complied. "If we choose a new book, like _Oliver Twist_, the guards might stop to listen or they might expect us to discuss the book as you are reading. An older book will hold no interest."

"Clever," Baron Stockmar helped me draw the curtains.

"Mama… Please read a little louder," I glanced at the door, thinking I heard footsteps of the guards. The footsteps moved on as Mama began an earnest reading of _Persuasion_.

"Stocky, I need you to help me sort through papers and determine some sort of a system for handling paperwork. I know the red boxes are the most important, but there are piles and piles of papers." I indicated a library table recently located behind my desk. I unlocked the armoire holding work and pulled out four flat baskets. "Everything that arrived this week was put in the first basket. The second basket holds last week's paperwork. The third basket holds unfinished, but not critical work, from two weeks past. The final basket is items I have not yet categorized." He nodded his agreement and we began sorting more piles of paperwork off my desk and out of the official armoire into baskets. We had only been industrious for thirty minutes when there was a tap on the door. Stocky and I quickly shelved the baskets in the armoire. I locked the armoire, tucking the key into my pocket. I nodded to Stocky to open the door while I seated myself before the chess board and made a few adjustments.

A footman carried in a tea tray and set it on a cart. Lehzen followed him into the room and offered to pour and serve.

"Since I'm up, I will serve," Stocky announced and thanked Lehzen for a lovely tea tray. He locked the door again once the footman and Lehzen exited. He stood at the door listening for departing footsteps. "Come, both of you for tea and then we will continue our charade after we've revived ourselves."

I sighed and so did Mama. I felt that the afternoon would never end.

**XXXXX**

Mama once again took up the book and kept a lit candelabra near her. Chapters of _Persuasion_ flew by as Stocky and I sorted and dealt with paperwork. We finally had everything sorted into baskets chronologically and with Stocky's help, I had sorted by urgency also.

"Do you think we might ring for a late supper?" Mama pleaded. "I need a rest from reading."

"I need a rest from sorting," Stocky readily agreed. We loaded the baskets into the armoire and again, I locked it and secreted the key in my pocket.

I unlocked the door as he seated himself next to the chess board and made several moves for both of us. I rang for Lehzen who immediately arrived. "Please take the tea tray Lehzen, and have dinner trays sent up for Baron Stockmar, Mama and I. Thank you." I turned my attention to Stocky, "I think it was your turn before I rang for Lehzen. Mama, leave the book and come to the settee to join our conversation before dinner."

"Yes," Stocky replied rather absentmindedly, "You have me on the run, it seems." He pondered the chess board, ignoring the searching look Lehzen gave him.

Mama told the guard to knock when the dinner trays arrived. She locked the door after Lehzen and sank down on the settee. "My dearest, whatever are you about?" She asked quietly.

"I am very unhappy with how disorganized my work is. I believe my advisors, counselors and Prime Minister are vying with one another to see who can send me the most invitations, correspondence and work within a week. I also believe they are betting with one another on who receives a response first. I'm implementing a new system for dealing with correspondence and work. Correspondence arrives early in the morning, and the rider waits until early afternoon to depart with replies."

"I don't believe the post rider needs to lounge at the palace for hours, engaging in gossip with the staff. When he arrives Monday morning with the post and papers, I will have the Mistress of the Privy Chamber give him a basket of post. He can depart right away. Everything I work on during the day will go out in the post the next morning."

I have determined as correspondence arrives, my Mistress of the Privy Chamber will sort it into one of four baskets – family and friends; counsel, advisors and Prime Minister; general public; and invitations. I shall deal with correspondence from family and friends on the weekends, and deal with the other three during the week. Mail and any papers or work will be delivered to me when I come to the office in the morning. Red boxes will be dealt with first. As they enter my office, they will have a tag that tells the date and time of their delivery. I have no intention of keeping red boxes in the castle more than three days. Political papers will receive second priority, with correspondence following after."

"Stocky has been indispensible at getting the details settled for our relocation to Buckingham Palace. I rely on him to help me organize this paperwork. Perhaps before we end the evening, he can help me draft responses to finalize and post."

"Which is why I'm here instead of Lehzen?" Mama asked.

"Yes, I know neither you nor Stocky will disclose my actions to Lord Melbourne; I have no guarantee that Lehzen will be equally discreet. She does not seem to care for Lord Melbourne and might let it slip that I am asking Stocky's advice as a way of wounding the prime minister. I do not want politicians to insist that I take on a private secretary of their choosing due to a backlog of work and correspondence."

Stocky and I played a rather convoluted game of chess with Mama laughing at us. Neither of us left the other in good position in our hurry to change the board before opening the door. We played chess until the guard knocked to allow the footmen in with our dinner trays.

**XXXXX**

"In keeping with my organization thoughts – I am determined to work in the mornings, ride or walk in the afternoons, and host small dinners in the evening. We can have entertainment such as music, cards or dancing afterward. Weekly evenings will end at midnight. Stocky, I rely upon you to limit the gentlemen to one port and one cigar before joining the ladies. I will not support dissipation and I will not condone men cloistering in my palace to discuss what is best saved for their gentlemen's clubs."

"Friday evenings will be theatre night. Saturdays I will spend the morning answering personal correspondence. Saturday afternoons will be riding or walking in the gardens or perhaps drives around London or calling on friends at tea time. Saturday evenings will be larger dinners and entertaining, which will also end shortly after midnight. Sunday morning will be church and lunch with family and close friends. I plan to start salons on Sunday afternoons with the best artists, writers, musicians, scientists, industrialists, doctors and heads of charitable organizations meeting one another and sharing good conversation and excellent ideas. They will depart after tea. Sunday evening will be a dinner tray served in my private chamber, with a reflection to God regarding how the week has passed."

"Just don't become so regimented in your time that you are not flexible." Stocky warned.

"I don't plan to be inflexible," I stated quietly, "but I will not allow my time to be wasted. There is much to do. I cannot wait for servants to complete their tasks so that I can be about mine. We all have to be responsible and do our tasks to the best of our abilities."

"Speaking of tasks, let's don't ring to have the dinner trays taken away." I requested. "I know it is asking so much, but Mama could you continue reading? I would be greatly appreciative."

Stocky and I began to work on items which had sat too long. We discussed several items before he drafted replies, which I copied in my own hand. I burned his notes before returning the work to a basket to be handed to the post on Monday morning. We worked until almost midnight, filling two baskets full of work. Mama's voice began to falter as Stocky's handwriting and my comprehension faded.

"Enough," I sighed. "Let us lock everything away. I have time tomorrow to finish copying out the remainder of Stocky's work tonight. Then I will work on personal correspondence. Shall we met in the morning for services at the chapel and then for lunch with my household?"

"Please tell me that we aren't doing this again after tea tomorrow," Mama moaned.

"No, tomorrow at tea time we announce our plans to Sir John, Lady Flora and Baroness Lehzen. I'm sorry, Mama. Sir John will be back from his business ventures, and we cannot delay any longer. We have a fortnight before the move to Buckingham Palace and must get everyone under control."

**XXXXX**

"Sir John," Mama began, "Victoria and I have discussed the move to Buckingham Palace."

"As the controller of your household, I assure you everything will be in readiness for the move," he pontificated.

"I'm sorry, Sir John," she stumbled a little at first but gained composure to face him. "As I am to become a guest of Queen Victoria's household at Buckingham Palace; I will no require your services. Tomorrow there will be a royal coach ready at ten o'clock to take you to your family. I have prepared a letter of recommendation. I will have a sum of £5,000 for you when you depart."

"What!" He practically screamed.

"Sir John," I interrupted his tirade. "When I became Queen, the Duchess of Kent no longer had a household to control. I own the palace. It is my household. I have my own controller. Your services are…redundant."

"I gave up everything to help her raise you to become the Queen; I will not be foisted off with a letter of recommendation and £5,000. I deserve to become your private secretary! I deserve a peerage and £3000 a year for the rest of my life!"

"You deserve to be imprisoned…" I replied bitterly. "There are no bookkeeping records for the £50,000 which Uncle Leopold gave my mother."

"Those funds were expended paying off your father's debts! I had to sell my lands in Ireland to keep a roof over your head, you ungrateful little wench!"

"You will keep a civil tongue in your head, Conroy, or I will have the guards remove you to a filthy inn befitting your manners!" I stood and faced him. "I have received five letters from father's creditors since becoming Queen. They claim you paid £100 toward the debt they hold in exchange for their promise to delay their demand for repayment until I became queen. Several of them report you promised them double what they lent father if they would wait for full payment. The Duchess has verified their claims. I shall have £50,000 to pay off once my Councilors determine my stipend."

"You squandered Princess Sophia's funds and the Duchess of Kent's funds. It is the only possible reason that you have not kept or have lost twenty years of bookkeeping records. I suspect misuse of their funds because the £1,000 you receive yearly from the Colonial Audit Office could not possibly support your expensive habits and allow you to maintain the lifestyle which your family leads."

"You will accept the letter of recommendation. You will accept the £5,000. You will leave my presence and palace tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. You will not attend the coronation. You are banned from my court and banned from entering any royal residence in the future. You will not communicate with the Duchess or Princess Sophia. You will not blacken or sully me or my family in the press. You will cease circulating rumors that my father seduced Mrs. Fisher and fathered your wife Elizabeth…or as God is my witness, I will have you charged with mishandling funds for the Duchess and for Princess Sophia."

"When you depart tomorrow, your underling, William Rea departs also. He too will receive a letter of recommendation and compensation to never again show his face near a royal residence or a royal family member."

"Have you thought about Jane and Victoire at all?" He demanded harshly! "They were your childhood companions! You should reward their friendship by inviting them to become Maids of Honor at your court and being presented to society!"

"I will not allow you to use your daughters to access me or my court. Good day to you." I crossed to the door and opened it. I spoke to the guard. "Please escort Sir John to his quarters and order his valet to pack for him. Sir John will be departing tomorrow. Please tell Lady Flora Hastings she is wanted by the Duchess of Kent in the Queen's private sitting room."

**XXXXX**

The guard opened the door and announced Lady Flora.

"Lady Flora," Mama greeted her with an effusive air. "The Queen and I have been discussing the move to Buckingham Palace."

"Very good," Lady Flora did not commit herself to saying anything else.

"You have been included in the discussion of the move." Mama began and then looked pleadingly at me.

"Lady Flora, what the Duchess of Kent means to say, is that you _will not be_ included in the move to Buckingham Palace. You will be packed and ready to depart at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. A royal coach carrying two ladies-in-waiting from the Dowager Queen's court will accompany you on your travels. They will return to Windsor Palace after delivering you to your parents. You will not accompany the Duchess to Buckingham Palace. You are banned from entering any royal residence or contacting any member of my court. You will never be welcome at my court. You will not attend MY coronation. You will never contact my mother in the future. The Duchess will give you a letter of recommendation and £5,000 for your service to her over the past years."

"Might I ask why I am removed as the Duchess's lady-in-waiting?" Lady Flora asked coldly.

"The Duchess could have hired a tutor to teach me about my duties to my country. Instead, at Sir John's recommendation, she provided me with a spy. I do not like you... it is not your fault," I interrupted her defense. "You were invited into a home where you had to choose sides. Why not choose the side that would provide you with the best position? Being a lady-in-waiting to the Regent is more appealing than taking your chances with a young Princess Royal who preferred her governess to her mother. However," I paused to bring emphasis to my next words, "the day you stood at my bedside when I was dreadfully ill – the day you sided with Conroy and tried to browbeat me into signing his regency order – is the day you sealed your fate with me."

"I cannot believe you would subject your mother to a scandal in order to be rid of me." Lady Flora coldly replied.

"What possible scandal can come from the Duchess of Kent's desire to see you happy and settled for the rest of your life? Your reward for your years of service to my mother will allow you to live stylishly and entertain suitors. My mother knows the value of marriage and children; she would not endanger those chances for you. You did not sign a life contract to be the Duchess of Kent's lady-in-waiting."

"My family is well-connected politically," Lady Flora began. "I will not be cast aside because you do not appreciate all your mother did to help you become queen."

"This is not a political decision; it is a personal decision. If you attempt to sully my mother or me in the press, I have signed statements from Baroness Lehzen and two maids. Those letters state you recommended my medicine be kept from me while I was ill, until I agreed to sign the regency order. Those statements will be given to the press as rebuttal to any claim you make."

I crossed to the door and opened it, signaling that our conversation had ended.

"Please ask Baroness Lehzen to come to my sitting room. Please ask Lady Hasting's maid to go to her chambers and help her pack." I told the guard as Lady Flora exited.

**XXXXX**

"Mama, I intend to ask Lehzen to ensure that Sir John, Lady Flora and Mr. Rea have all the help they need tonight to pack and depart tomorrow. I will ask her to inform their personal servants of their dismissal with letters of recommendation and with severance pay. After everyone departs tomorrow, I will have a conversation with Lehzen, terminating her situation. But for now, I need her to be useful for another twenty-four hours. Can you support my decision?"

"Yes, dearest, for I feel that I am not up to another scene this evening."

"Shall I ring for another tea tray?"

"Perhaps we should have a sherry, and when Lehzen comes, we can ask her to have a quiet supper sent to us."

I nodded, "Mama, I would like you to stay in my private chambers this evening. I do not want Sir John or Lady Flora to be at you all night over these decisions."

"I should like that." She smiled, and I knew the effort she made to not burst into tears. The future always frightened her.

**XXXXX**

"Baroness Lehzen," the guard announced her. He bowed as she entered and closed the door.

She noticed the sherry glasses in Mama's hand and mine, recognizing that we were both distressed from the two previous conversations. "Lehzen, I have a fierce task for you this evening and tomorrow. Rea, Conroy and Hastings are departing Kensington Palace tomorrow morning. Summon two royal carriages for transport for Rea and Conroy. The Dowager Queen is loaning a carriage and two ladies-in-waiting to accompany Hastings to her home. Will you see that the servants pack for Conroy and Hastings? Rea can pack for himself. Will you coordinate the removal of their effects to carriages or wagons tomorrow? I should not want them to leave anything behind and have to return or send for it. Conroy's valet and Hastings' maid will not be in service at Buckingham Palace either. Offer them a letter of recommendation and a year's wages for severance. They are welcome to depart with Conroy and Hastings tomorrow, or seek employment elsewhere."

"Please arrange for dinner trays for Mama and me to be served in my private sitting room. Additionally, have the maids bring Mama's nightclothes and evening requirements to my bedchamber. She will sleep with me for the next few nights."

"Very good, your Majesty," she dropped a confused look and curtsey in my direction. "I shall take care of everything." She departed.

**XXXXX**

The carriages arrived early with two ladies-in-waiting and Baron Stockmar. I rang for Lehzen. "Are we on schedule for the departures?"

"Yes your Majesty, but I must warn you a flurry of messages was delivered back and forth between their chambers for most of the evening."

"It is nothing to me," I shrugged. "Please bring Rea, Hastings and Conroy to the hall outside the morning room at ten o'clock. Are their valet and lady's maid departing with them?"

"No your Majesty, I have sent for another carriage to transport them to their families or to future positions. They desire an interview with you. Here are the letters of recommendation for them."

I was surprised, but did not let it show. "Baron Stockmar has wages for them. Please bring the maid and valet to the sitting room before you present Mr. Rea. I will not need you to stand as witness."

**XXXXX**

"Your Majesty," the valet addressed me, "I am Robert Howell, valet to Sir John. This is Miss Mary Anne Tremaine, lady's maid to Lady Flora."

"Good morning, Howell, Tremaine; I trust that I do not have to introduce the Duchess of Kent, Baron Stockmar or myself," I smiled, friendship oozing from my body language. I did not understand why they wanted to speak with me before they left, and I was not about to ask why…I didn't want a scene.

"Thank you for the opportunity to be part of your household, Duchess," Tremaine curtseyed and Howell bowed.

"Thank you both for coming," Mama smoothed over the awkward moment. "I have letters of recommendation for you." She handed one to each of them.

"I have a year's severance pay for you. I wish you the best in your future efforts," Stocky handed each a small purse containing their pay and shook their hands.

"We have a parting gift for you, your Majesty," Howell addressed me; "I returned several cases of wine to your wine cellar. I didn't have time to properly store the wine, which explains the disarray in your wine cellar. Sir John meant to appropriate it when he departed this morning. When he opens his crates at the end of his journey, they will be full of straw and rocks. I trust you will not miss several large rocks from the roadside."

I stifled a giggle, but could not stifle my smile. "Thank you for your efficiency, Howell. Might I ask why you and Tremaine choose not to remain in service with Conroy and Hastings?"

"We've formed an attachment, your Majesty, and do not want to part. We plan to marry today and travel to our future home. Miss Tremaine has an elderly aunt who seeks company and help on her farm. We might never have a timely opportunity like this again."

'Baron Stockmar, please give our young couple another £50 as a wedding gift from the Duchess and myself." Stocky quickly passed the funds to Mr. Howell. "Baroness Lehzen will arrange a royal coach for your transport."

They bowed and curtseyed again, and bade us all good bye before departing.

Mama smacked me on my shoulder with her fan. "You are developing a wicked sense of humor," she announced. "Who shall receive our goodbyes next?"

"I believe we will ask Lady Flora to join us. Her travel companions began the day quite early and have waited for her; additionally they have the longest journey." Stocky spoke, and asked the guard to send in Lady Hastings, Lady Mornington and Lady Sheffield.

Lady Flora appeared, dressed for travel, but I discerned dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Lady Flora," Mama kissed her goodbye on both cheeks. "Here is a letter of recommendation and funds for your years of faithful service. I would like to present Lady Mornington and Lady Sheffield who will be your travel companions." They all curtsied in acknowledgement of one another.

"The royal coach is ready," Stocky said. "I am sure that you do not wish to delay any longer. Lady Mornington, the Queen allotted £100 for travel expenses. Your coachman knows his route and will advise you of the schedule." He passed her a purse of the funds. "Please feel free to write if there is a delay or if you should need more funds."

"My very best wishes to you Duchess, and you know that I am always available should you need a friend or a confidante as our _young_ Queen finds her path." She gave me a shallow curtsey. "Good day your Majesty," she turned and departed. Lady Mornington and Lady Sheffield graciously curtseyed to Mama and me and left with Stocky to lead them to the carriage awaiting them.

**XXXXX**

"While showing the ladies to their carriage, I discerned Sir John's carriage is also ready to depart. Shall I ask him to join us?" Stocky asked when he returned to the morning room.

"I think we will see Mr. Rea next." Mama reached for his letter of recommendation. Stocky passed her an envelope addressed to Mr. Rea.

"Mr. Rea," Stocky opened the door and called to him.

He nervously entered the room, glancing at the open door.

"Mr. Rea, here is a letter of recommendation and a year's severance pay. There is a carriage downstairs awaiting your instructions on where you wish to be conveyed." Mama seemed surer of herself in this departure speech.

"Thank you, Duchess, your Majesty, Baron Stockmar," Rea bowed to all of us, and left the room hastily, without a backward glance.

Stocky returned momentarily. "I ordered the coachman to lay the whip on the horses of Mr. Rea's carriage. Pity, I don't like seeing good animals pushed to their limits."

"He was quite glad to be quit of us," I commented.

"He's happy to have a carriage length ahead of Sir John, I'm sure." Stocky stated. "I overheard whispers in the hall. Sir John wanted him to invest in a scheme regarding loans to impoverished military youth from good families. We cannot delay any longer…it's time to offer our goodbyes to Sir John Conroy." He asked the guard to show Sir John into the room.

Mama selected the final envelope on the table. It was several moments before Sir John deigned to join us. Stocky seemed quite vexed at the length of time which lapsed. I refused to look at Sir John and turned to the mirror and rested my hand upon the mantle. I intended to provide a casual air in the face of Sir John's theatrics and futile effort to remain at the castle. It secretly amused me when he developed a thirst on the road…there would be no wine for him unless the coach stopped at an inn.

"Duchess, my beloved friend," he was effusive, but his eyes were on Baron Stockmar, the open door and the guards standing at attention outside. "I hope we will have the opportunity to meet again. It was my pleasure to help you and your family in your time of need in the past; please do not hesitate to call upon me should future events require my assistance."

"Sir John, may you have fair weather and a safe journey. Give my regards to your family," she held out her hand to him to kiss it goodbye and gave him the letter.

"Your Majesty," he bowed in my direction. I did not turn from the mirror to face him. I merely nodded and did not look in his direction.

"Your coachman is awaiting notification of your destination, Sir John. The wagon with your possessions is ready to follow. These are your funds." Baron Stockmar handed a purse to Sir John and motioned for him to follow as Baron Stockmar departed.

**XXXXX**

Mama and I waited silently until Stocky's return. "I feel quite exhausted after the last few days," Mama announced. I sat beside her. "I'm quite tired too," I laughed. "Neither of us slept very well last night. Are you looking forward to your own bed tonight?"

"I thought I should sleep with you until Lehzen has departed, so she can't have at you either."

"Excellent plan," I murmured and Mama patted my hand.

"Shall we ring for Lehzen and begin the next round of departures?" Mama asked when Stocky returned.

"I should wait, if I were you," Baron Stockmar said thoughtfully. "You have four carriages departing. Baroness Lehzen's journey will be longer than Sir John's or Lady Flora's. Perhaps you should wait until a carriage returns and the horses are fresh."

"Excellent plan," Mama and I agreed.

A tap at the door announced that Lord Melbourne had arrived.

**XXXXX**

Ten days later -

"Lehzen," I smiled a wan smile. "Thank you for the breakfast tray."

"You haven't touched it," she admonished me. "Are you sick?"

"No, I have a task which weighs heavy on my heart." I admitted. "Baroness Lehzen, I can never thank you enough for being my friend, for helping me to reach maturity, and for your loyalty. You taught me to curb my reckless temper. I learned right and wrong from you. You were the single most important influence on my life, especially when I was lonely and felt unloved as a child. You explained that someday I might rule as Queen."

"I have been honored to do so," she curtsied. "I would also be honored to help you with any task which would make your work easier."

"I know you would, which makes this task difficult for me." I looked out the window onto the fine gardens of Kensington Palace. "Baroness Lehzen, I regret to inform you I will not utilize your services at Buckingham Palace. I am past the age of requiring a governess. I have no intention of marrying for several years; it will be longer before I need a governess for my own children. I will send you via royal coach back to Germany. I offer you £3000 for relocation and a sum of £500 a year for the rest of your life."

"Your Majesty, I have done my duties to you, and have done a great deal to establish your household at Kensington. Surely you can find a situation for me – supervising the household staff or as your private secretary at Buckingham." Lehzen protested.

"I'm sorry Lehzen, but you have no experience coordinating a large household. I need someone who has experience managing a large staff and managing a royal household. I simply cannot fulfill those duties and the duties necessary to govern the country. I cannot permit you to be my private secretary, either. You do not like Lord Melbourne. I know that you are my friend, and I love you. However, I must have an open and trustworthy relationship with my advisors, which I cannot do when you negate their every effort. I'm trying to balance my reign against the demands made by my advisors and Prime Minister."

"Will you call me back when you have need of a governess?" Lehzen's quivering voice indicated she was upset.

"No, I think not. I know my duty as Queen to prepare my future heirs for their roles in the monarchy. I will need young nursery maids to handle energetic young children, and a well-educated governess and well-seasoned tutor to ensure that my heirs learn the lessons they need."

"I cannot stay as your companion?" Lehzen asked.

"I'm sorry my dear friend, but you do not like my ladies-in-waiting; you do not like the Mother of the Queen; you do not like the Dowager Queen or my uncles; you do not like any of the young men who have been put forth as possible consorts. I cannot have a companion who disapproves of my court."

"I have done my best to stand by you…" Lehzen said.

"Surely you understand that it is not seemly for the Queen to require her governess to stay by her side. It does not increase the people's respect for my authority. It makes me look weak and it supports Sir John's accusations that I am too young and too uneducated to rule. It is as your friend that I speak so frankly."

"I supported you when you fought against the establishment of a regency court! I thought I earned a place of honor by your side. I have done more to make you a Queen than the Duchess of Kent ever did!" Lehzen bitterly pronounced.

"Out of respect for you, I delayed this day as long as possible, but I cannot postpone further. A royal coach will be waiting two days hence to take you home to Germany. I will provide a letter of recommendation if you desire a new position. However, I have offered you the opportunity to live comfortably and at your leisure. It is important to have you as an honored guest at my coronation. I will send a carriage for you. You will have guest quarters for a week before and after the coronation. There will be no further discussion on the matter." I departed my private chambers and entered my office. I ordered the guards to tell the Duchess of Kent that she was needed by the Queen and to keep everyone else out.

**XXXXX**

"So," Stocky addressed me. "We have witnessed the departure of Conroy, Hastings, Rea and Lehzen. You have toured Buckingham Palace. You have chosen ladies-in-waiting for the Mother of the Queen. You have chosen a Master of the Hold to supervise the staff. With his help and suggestions from the Dowager Queen and the Mother of the Queen, you have determined the duties for all the staff who have been assigned to Kensington, Windsor and Buckingham. The movers have been arranged. I do not believe there is anything that you have neglected."

"Yes, there is," I sighed. "We need to address two more issues. Dr. Clark must be replaced." I held up my hand to silence the protests of Mama and Stocky. "He is a navy doctor, recommended to us by Uncle Leopold. I require a younger doctor, one familiar with family medicine. Someday I intend to marry and have children. I want a doctor who has men, women and children as his patients, not a doctor who has only treated men."

"Secondly, we must address the security of the castles and the royal family. Sir John Conroy taught me the meaning of false friends. I cannot throw caution to the wind and assume everyone is my friend. I will not allow the guards to be lax in their duties and allow the public to wander through the castles at their leisure. I do not want the royal guard to surround me like a foreign potentate, but I must have guards who can react to any given situation. I don't want schedules for the royal family announced so far in advance that a gunman might lay in wait for us. The guards must undergo scrutiny of the highest level. None can be extremely in debt and therefore vulnerable to accepting a bribe. None can have a past which could lead to blackmail. I do not want guards who seek a position at the castle to ease them into retirement. I want energetic, well-trained, diligent military men who have no ties to Sir John Conroy or to any other royal."

**XXXXX**

The hologram faded when the computer announced I was to take a day of rest while the next phase of my challenge was uploaded. It had taken several days to get through pertinent events of Victoria's first month as Queen. My actions would avert the Bedchamber Crisis by getting rid of Conroy, Hastings and Lehzen. I averted the first assassination attempt by keeping the Duchess of Kent in Buckingham Palace. I averted political infighting between the Whig and Tory parties by being bipartisan in my choice of ladies-in-waiting for myself and for the Duchess of Kent. I averted the gossip about a sexual relationship between Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne by not giving him quarters or an office in Buckingham Palace and by having a chaperone in the room when Lord Melbourne and I did not discuss government business. I averted the crisis between Prince Albert and Baroness Lehzen by sending her home to Germany. I averted the crisis within Buckingham Palace between the Lord Stewart's minions and the Lord Chamberlain's minions by hiring a Master of the Hold. By asking Albert to learn English I smoothed some of the opposition to his becoming Prince Consort. What possible crisis would I face now? A day of rest was not an option. I needed to research Queen Victoria and discern a course of action for important events in the rest of her life.

**XXXXX**

"Princess Lehraine, the communications center paged me. "It is time to return to the holodeck. Your situation is post coronation."

**XXXXX**

"Dearest? Is something wrong?" Mama was concerned. "Lady Portman said you desired the Dowager Queen and my presence."

"Oh no; there is no cause for alarm," I assured them. "Today's events reminded me that my people love me, but they would be a great deal more content and settled if I chose a consort. The press predicts that I will marry to make England stronger. I intend to marry to suit myself. We should make plans for my twentieth birthday ball; which I need the two of you to plan over the next year. You will invite the young gentlemen everyone's been throwing at me over the past four years"

"Additionally, if I choose a husband, it might end the lunatics wandering about the country trying to claim me as their wife."

**XXXXX**

The holodeck morphed into the ballroom of Windsor Palace. Tonight was a repeat of Princess Victoria's sixteenth birthday ball. Her uncles and cousins in attendance; her mother holding court in one corner; her Aunt Adelaide holding court in the opposite corner. Each potential choose sides for sponsorship, and I enjoyed watching their machinations…except for Prince Albert. He was equally kind to his aunts Victoire and Adelaide. He was an exceptional dancer and was quite popular with all the maids of honor at the court. He was attentive to me when it was important.

**XXXXX**

"I acknowledge all their virtues," I replied to Lord Peel's inquiry, "but I am not ignorant of their sins. I will not choose someone who loves the thought of being my consort, but someone who loves me. I will not choose someone who cannot wait to bed another but who will keep himself chaste and honor his marriage vows. I don't intend to suffer a vain peacock, but will support a man who carries himself with dignity and honor. I will not support dissipation, but will champion a consort who has the interests of my subjects at the core of his person."

**XXXXX**

"It is the only way to accommodate everyone who needs to be told at the same time," Mama insisted. "Long tables put in a square with a large round table in the middle holding bouquets of flowers. We will put tall candelabra at the corners where the tables touch. We can seat twenty persons per side of the square for a total of eighty persons. The Privy Councilors and their ladies must be the first invited. You at the center of the north table, me at the center of the south table, Lord Melbourne at the center of the east table, Lord Peel at the center of the west table. We will arrange the guests in precedence around the tables. Everyone will see one another."

"Just as long as they see you, Mama, when you announce Albert and my engagement."

Albert chuckled. "We finally settled on October 1st for the wedding, with a month long honeymoon in Scotland at Balmoral Castle, as guests of Sir Robert Gordon. We will be back in London before the holiday season begins."

Mama smiled and shook her head. "The wedding at St. James; the reception at Windsor; the honeymoon in Scotland; and the uncles and cousins to settle…we have a great many details to attend."

Albert and I sighed at the same time.

"We have to rearrange apartments at Buckingham also. Albert and I want to share a bedroom with his private dressing room on one side, mine on the other, with entrances though a private sitting room for him and one for me. We will need to set five rooms aside on one floor of one wing and renovate them before the wedding. Additionally, in the front wing of Buckingham, we require a sitting room, with a private chamber to the left and right for Albert's private secretary and for my private secretary, and then a private office for Albert and one for me. Mama, will you work with Albert to help me in making the rearrangements to our living and working quarters?"

"Albert, living quarters for all of the family, including the King of Hanover, must be transferred from St. James, Windsor and Buckingham to Kensington. Empty guest rooms at Windsor and St. James will be needed for wedding guests."

"Aunt, once you announce the engagement at the dinner party on June tenth, Victoria and I have agreed to limit our evenings during the week to dinners and entertainment with lords and ladies in waiting, family and close friends. Will you attend the important dinners and events for us until we get the wedding details settled?"

**XXXXX**

June tenth, just shortly before the dessert course was served, Mama stood and tapped her glass for silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege, and my honor to announce the engagement of my beloved daughter, Victoria to His Serene Highness, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha."

A moment of shocked silence greeted us, followed by a profusion of applause, congratulations and best wishes!

**XXXXX**

The hologram faded when the computer announced I was to take a day of rest while the next phase of my challenge was uploaded. I did not know what crisis I had just averted. Since the scenario ended before the Albert's title and allowance were settled, I didn't know what I had achieved. What possible crisis would I face now? I needed to research Victoria's life post-marriage to Albert.

**XXXXX**

"Princess Lehraine, the communications center paged me. "It is time to return to the holodeck. Your situation is the time of the potato famine in Ireland."

**XXXXX**

"I would go to Ireland," I argued with Prime Minister Russell, "but the cost of my visit would be better spent to cover the needs of the people. I cannot in good conscience purchase a castle in Ireland. It reeks of Marie Antoinette and cake!" I held my hand up to silence his protest.

"We gave Western Indian slave owners £20 million as remuneration…but we haven't spent significant funds to care for the people of Ireland? It is an abomination against God that we allow people to starve. It is an abomination that Irish Catholics are used as cheap labor by the ruling class. We don't believe in slavery, but we have allowed policies in Ireland to embarrass and blacken the eye of the monarchy."

"What do you want me to do? Urge Parliament to pass a law that land owners in all UK countries or territories must spend a minimum of four months at each property they own, or forfeit their claim to the land? I'm already unpopular for putting forward the almost £50,000 grant to the College of St. Patrick." Lord John Russell argued.

I shrugged, "A residency law would cut down on absentee landlords. Overlords, unless they are directly related to the owner, such as progeny, siblings, parents or grandparents, cannot be allowed. The third cousin thrice removed will not do! The absentee landlords must see what their neglect has done to the country! Ireland is demoralized; her people are starving and dying. Something must be done."

Albert interrupted Lord Russell and my heated discussion. "Arguing with one another will not solve Ireland's problems. Let me contact the scientists to see what research has discovered about the potato blight. Let me contact the owners of every significant industry in England and do my best to increase the trains and factories of Ireland. Surely they can export something other than food and starving citizens. In the meantime, the Queen and I have contacts in parts of Europe. We can appeal to them to send aid, and agree to match what they spend. The funds which would be spent to travel to Ireland and to purchase a castle will be used to fund an aid effort. It is important to the monarchy that the people of Ireland know that we are concerned and helping."

**XXXXX**

The holodeck dissolved again and I was advised to wait in my quarters until the next scenario was loaded. I sighed deeply, 'How long was this test to go on?'

**XXXXX**

"Princess Lehraine," the communications center paged me. "It is time to return to the holodeck. Your situation is the time of the death of Prince Albert, December 14, 1861."

**XXXXX**

"I'm sorry your majesty, but Prince Albert is gone," Dr. Snow addressed me. "For the sake of your health, and the health of your children, we must remove his body."

"I understand," I stood and dried my tears. "I authorize you to tell the Prime Minister and the press of the news of Prince Albert's death. I am going to the chapel for one hour. I want to be alone. No children, no ladies-in-waiting, only guards outside the door."

I left the room and walked quietly to the chapel. I needed to gather my wits and determine what to do. I learned Victoria became depressed for years, subjected herself to gossip about John Brown and Munshi Abdul Karim, had difficulty with her advisors, and lost the loyalty of her subjects. Her seclusion eroded some of Prince Albert's efforts to establish the monarchy as a national institution that set moral and political examples. She blamed her son for the death of her husband, which caused a rift between them and perhaps led to his becoming a known philanderer. Perhaps because I had never been in love before, I knew I could not approach her depth of despair.

**XXXXX**

Five of my children gathered close to me, as I sat looking at the fire. "After your father's funeral, we will go to Osborne House. It is our family tradition to celebrate Christmas there. I know you will miss your papa deeply for the rest of your lives, but we have a duty to honor your papa's memory and to attend our country as well. I intend to remain in mourning for your father at the Osborne House for the next six months."

"Bertie, you will not return to Cambridge. As the future king you must begin your duties representing your family and your country. You will become my private secretary, a duty you will share with Affie. You must become my representative at your father's charities and interests."

"Lenchen, I will depend upon you to keep Osborne House staff in order. Alice will be busy with preparations for her wedding to Louis at Osborne House. When we return to Windsor, I will need you to assume your father's position as superintendent of the household."

"Yes, mama," they chorused.

"I give you my word of honor as your mother and your Queen that I shall never subject you to the life I lived once my father died. No man will ever replace your father as the love of my life and the most revered of my confidantes and advisors. From this day forward, we will conduct ourselves in a manner which would honor your father and his memory. To do less than our best, to not do our duty would be to sully his name. I will not allow it."

**XXXXX**

The holodeck dissolved again and I was told my uncle desired my presence. My test was complete. I would not know if I had passed or failed until Uncle Lecanto discussed it with me.


End file.
